


More than a song... it's a foreshadowing

by arnoldmcguire335



Series: iGo on an ANTventure Gaiden -The Side Story Prologues- [2]
Category: Bizaardvark (TV), Macross Delta
Genre: A prologue to another thing, A sudden appearance of another character, Crossover, Dreams, Gen, Mystery, Prophetic Dreams, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Set during the time Paige was upset at Frankie in "The BFF (Before Frankie Friend)"... except she keeps having a dream about the mysterious Star Singer. Why is she having that dream, and why she sees someone who sounds like her? And more importantly... How does someone know who Paige is despite not seeing that person before?





	More than a song... it's a foreshadowing

**Author's Note:**

> A new story for the series! For this one it's after I finally finished the new Bizaardvark episode "The BFF (Before Frankie Friend)" but only because I wish to write something new and I was in a good mood to write something. So from this one came an opportunity for another prologue for another Bizaardvark character, and this time it's Paige.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story! And no I don't own Bizaardvark and/or Macross Delta. Otherwise Olivia Rodrigo would have been the English dub voice (both singing and speaking) of Mikumo.

After Paige was really upset with Frankie for leaving with her friend Izzy, Paige ended up going home that night and heading to bed directly. She fell asleep thinking that Frankie did not need her anymore because she had more fun with Izzy than with her.

(For this part, listen to "Ruchetto Arcan ~Hoshi no Uta~" from Macross Delta Original Soundtrack 2 while reading the part of the story until a specific point of the song. Song can be heard [here.](http://67.159.62.2/anime_ost/macross-delta-original-soundtrack-2/sxucicyx/27%20-%20Ruchetto%20Arcan%20~Hoshi%20no%20Uta~.mp3))

However, she ends up dreaming that she was in a different land... and heard a song that was not even in English. it fact it sounded like it was in gibberish or even not from this world. As Paige kept walking to see where it's coming from, she saw the northern lights in the sky. Paige was bewildered to see why to sky was "awake" despite it was nighttime, but she really have to know where the song was coming from.

As she crossed rivers, went through tunnels and climbed hills to seek out the melody, Paige can see the light from the end of the road where it was coming from. but yet she must once again climb to get there. As she explored the area, she came to know that it was a bunch of ruins that she was in right now. How could she be in such an area she had no idea where she is?

As she gets near to where the song was coming from, so was the strength of the song. The song Paige was seeking out got louder and louder as more as she was nearing her destination. She was nearing the place where it was coming from. As the song was nearing the end, she finally came to see a set of steps that Paige has to go up to.

At the end of it she sees a woman wearing something ancient. Looks like from the times of the ancient gods and stuff... yet she can only see her from behind. Said singer had purple hair... and nothing more.

"Um, excuse me miss, where am I and what is that song you're singing?"

The singer did not respond. As she was done singing, the person reveals who the woman was. Yet, this only made Paige a bit uneasy, and the singer revealed to be... PAIGE HERSELF.

(The song ends at this point.)

"That can't be right... if you're me... why am I singing it? And why do I have purple hair?"

(The next scene is based on this clip from Macross Delta [here.](https://youtu.be/NV9l3vBxU2Y?t=2m50s) If you need to know how it happens in this story, this clip is for your reference.)

The only words the woman said were these three words...

_"Rudanjal rom mayan."_

"What? What do you mean by that?"

The singer started to sing again. But while she was singing, she started to float upwards and shining as well.

 _girigiri made Love Forever_  
_modaeru hodo utaeba_  
_tamashii wa rinne ni saki yeah_  
_soredemo mada sakebeba_  
_ikiru koto ni tagireba_  
_sono saki wa hametsu no junjou!_  
  
_Ah_  
_daremo ga Baby_  
_yurushiteageru wa kaosu no zecchou!_

The last part was so powerful the top of the place exploded and the smoke from the explosion engulfed the floating singer. Paige however got swallowed by the strong explosion that-

-Paige suddenly woke up.

It was just a dream. But it felt too real.

"Oh... Thankfully it's just a dream. But why am I in the same place as her? Who is she? Why do I sing really good? But it felt too real, like I wasn't dreaming and... Why am I in these clothes in that one?"

Thankfully Paige cannot even tell if that was a dream or a nightmare. Something in between these two, but even then Paige still don't know what it all meant.

* * *

The next even as Paige was on her way to make amends with Frankie, Paige suddenly saw a woman that was like in her dream, but this time it didn't have her face.

"So you know about the foreshadowing."

"What foreshadowing?"

"The dream you had."

"How did you know?"

The woman then introduced herself: "My name is Mikumo Guynemer, and I can tell you're Paige Olvera."

"Wait... how did you know my name? Are you spying on me?"

"No, I had a similar dream like yours, and you were the Star Singer in that one."

"Star... Singer?"

I myself have no idea what it was either, until recently when I found out I was a clone of the said Star Singer from eons ago. No wonder I had some dreams and visions of that. But you... you just had these dreams as of last night. Something must be happening to you someday, but not right now."

"I still don't get it. What could the dream mean?"

"Best you stay away from what could happen in the future. Right now you have to live your life free from worry and nothing but happiness. So if anything you need to fix right, it's best done right now, not later."

"You're right. I have to go and make up with Frankie. I can't waste my time anymore."

"Go for it Paige. Life is short."

"Thanks, Mikumo! I gotta go!"

Paige then ran off but stopped a bit and said, "Thanks, but how do you know-"

...only to see Mikumo was gone. She was nowhere to be found by then.

"I don't know how, but Mikumo... I kinda owe you one. Hope I do run to you someday."

With that in mind she went off to Frankie's house.

 

 


End file.
